


Weapon

by RobotCryBaby



Series: Whirlwinds [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotCryBaby/pseuds/RobotCryBaby
Series: Whirlwinds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574353
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Weapon

_The Functionalist enforcer ripped the chronopiece Whirl was working on from it’s casing. “What is this?” Whirl clenched his servos at his sides, forcing his body to not react. The bot crushed the chrono in his fist and threw it back at Whirl’s faceplate, the glass tinkling down his frame and covering the floor. “Useless. Just like you.”_

_________

_“Not so useless anymore, eh?” A familiar cruel voice asked him before tearing out more cables from his processor, causing Whirl’s frame to seize in pain. “A weapon always has a use.”_

_He didn’t want to hurt anybody, until they made him._

_________

_Whirl was thrown into the back wall of the cell, the darkest corner where surveillance couldn’t see. But it didn’t matter, the guards came to watch anyway. He hadn’t even been in jail for more than a cycle before nearly every bot in the prison had taken revenge on him, in some form or another._

_______

_The war broke out. He started it. At least that’s what they say. That’s what he believes._

_Fine, he’ll be their precious weapon._

_The Wreckers is where you go when nobody can be responsible for your actions anymore. Whirl slotted in nicely. He was made to be a Wrecker; the Autobots and the government they worked for wanted him to be a weapon and was hated more because of it._

_Singled out as the worst Autobot, the worst Wrecker. Voted most likely to defect. Twice. Not like he could defect even if he wanted to._

_______

_The war was over. Whirl knew the minute the treaty was signed he’d wind up back in prison. A defective empurata bot with a history of violence, mayhem and getting under bots’ plating had no place in a civilization. A weapon has no purpose without a war._

_Useless._

_He wasn’t going to end up useless. He’d end himself before he was resigned to that fate again._

_He was approached, before he did the irreversible. A mission, the Lost Light. Suicide mission was what they called it. Ratchet said that it’d be good for Whirl, give him something to do, that he shouldn’t kill himself._

_Whirl knew better. They had a mission and an open position for a crazy psycho empurata rotary that they could send on the missions no one else would do. They needed a weapon._

_______

_He spent time at Swerve’s and the shooting range, alone. Bots avoided eye contact wherever he went. Dismissed his ideas, glared at his presence. He started fights, became loud. He’d die before he’d let himself go ignored._

_The Autobots’ side made him who he is, what he is. They’re perfectly willing to use him as a weapon of war, but when it comes to who is actually is they’re more than happy to distance themselves. Seen as some type of imperfection that they’d prefer to wash their hands of until it's convenient._

“How do you see yourself, Whirl?” Rung asked politely, hands folded in his lap.

Whirl stared at him, mind coming up with countless words. Whirl turned his head, avoiding the therapist’s gaze. “A weapon.” His voice was static and garbled.

A flicker of sadness flashed across Rung’s optics before he spoke, his voice even and calm. “I asked what you thought of yourself, not what others have said you are.”

Whirl’s singular optic shuttered off as he took a large ex-vent. Onlining his optic, he stared at his **[NOT HANDS]** that could do nothing but destroy. He survived by becoming the weapon they needed. But now he wasn’t even that.

Rung watched him patiently. “When _you_ look at yourself Whirl, what do you see?”

Whirl raised his helm and turned his **[NOT FACE]** to Rung. He clicked his **[NOT HANDS]** together, the snapping sound bouncing around the silence.

“A useless weapon.”


End file.
